


Oh mein Gott! Ich habe Boromir gerettet!

by Trichia



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: Oh mein Gott! Ich habe Boromir gerettet!“...wie schaffe ich es ihn unauffällig loszuwerden um die Geschichte zu retten!“.... muss ich das eigentlich...?
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Oh mein Gott! Ich habe Boromir gerettet!

Krack! Das Knacken hörte sich unnatürlich laut an und übertönte sogar das grunzende Gegröle und den Kampflärm im Umkreis. 

Schmerz. Mir tat alles weh. „Argh, tut das weh… wasn passiert?“ stöhnte ich. 

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst ich lag auf etwas harten das zugleich nachgiebig/weich war. Ich richtete mich nach Möglichkeit auf und blickte unter mich…

…ich lag auf einem riesige, und ich meine RIESIGEN humanoiden Monster!!!

„Raaaahhhhhhh!!!!“ kreischte ich und krabbelte/stolperte von dem toten Körper herunter und kam schwankend auf die Beine. Vor lauter Panik (und wohl auch wegen des Sturzes bzw. der harten Landung) begann mein Kopf zu schwirren und mir wurde schlecht. WO war ich hier. In einem Moment war ich noch zuhause und dann… irgendwo…irgendwo in der Pampa/Wald inmitten totalen Chaos!

„Urgh!“ irgendetwas extrem Schweres traf mich von hinten und ließ mich mit dem Gesicht voraus in einen Haufen toter Monster fallen, während weitere Massen von Monstern an mir vorbeitrappelten. Meine Ohren sausten und schwarz-funkelnde Punkte sausten vor meinen Augen hin und her.

Entfernt durch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren konnte ich Rufe (‚ _Elendil_ ‘ und ` _Gondor_ ‘) in einer fremden Sprache hören. 


End file.
